Thicker Than Water
by ashleyapril
Summary: SEQUEL to 'you're my best friend'. Somewhat AU. OE action. Elliot tries to give Olivia some family. Will he succeed, or will someone from her past get in the way? COMPLETE! Epilogue is up! Please R&R and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to 'You're My Best Friend.' Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It motivates me to write more.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. It made my day to see I had a new review waiting. : )

I don't own these characters I just love the show.

* * *

It had been two years since Elliot's divorce to Kathy, and things were going great for him. Cragen had found out about him and Olivia, and with time accepted it. They were his two best detectives, after all. He knew the time would come sometime; he just hadn't been as prepared as he should have been. If anything, Benson and Stabler's personal relationship had strengthened their work. It normally wasn't allowed for partners to be together, but Cragen stood up for them and wouldn't let them get torn apart. They were like family to him; something he was lacking. Besides, he knew if they had been reassigned partners, they would leave and he couldn't risk losing his best detectives.

"Liv? Hey, sweetheart, wake up. C'mon, we gotta get to the station." Elliot woke his girlfriend with gentle words and kisses. She couldn't resist and finally woke up for him. They headed down to work a bit early to catch up on some paper work.

"Hey, lovebirds, what are you doing here so early?" Munch asked, sipping his coffee.

"Paper work." Olivia said, half mocking Elliot and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Rough night? Wait, I don't want to know, don't answer that!" Munch regretted asking in fear of getting an answer that would gross him out a bit. Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other. "Eww… don't do that, you're making it worse." Munch said, jokingly after seeing them smile.

"Stabler?" Elliot answered his phone, a bit confused. "Where are you? Uhh.. captain, we're already here." He said laughing as he hung up his phone. Cragen walked out of his office to find Elliot, Olivia and Munch all laughing at him.

"Ok, joke's over," He smiled. "Olivia, I need to talk to you now, please." She stood and walked to his office, and he gave a nod to Elliot before following behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Munch, can I talk to you a sec?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm planning a surprise party for Liv… her birthday is next week…"

* * *

"Olivia, are you doing alright?" Cragen asked, although he knew she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You seem down, lately. Is Elliot treating you right? Cause you know you can tell me if something is wrong."

Olivia laughed a little, "Everything's fine, Cap. Couldn't be better, actually."

"Ok. Liv, I want you to talk to Huang." Dr. Huang walked into his office as if on cue.

"What's this about?" Benson asked, a little offended.

"I'm having all of you talk to him. That last case was pretty brutal. Just want to make sure you're working alright." Although this was all part of Elliot's plan, he really did think she should talk to him. It couldn't hurt, he thought.

"Sure, Cap." Olivia stood following Dr. Huang into an interrogation room. She was a little puzzled, but went along with it. Captain Cragen never usually made bad calls. He was always trying to look out for Olivia.

* * *

"Please, don't say a word about this, guys. I want this to be special. She's never had anyone do anything like this before." Elliot pleaded looking back and forth between Munch and Fin who joined the conversation just in time to hear the plan.

"You're secret's safe with me." Munch agreed.

"Same here. Liv is like a sister to me. I'm happy to help."

Later that day Elliot met up with Casey Novak to update her on his plans. "Hey, Casey, you got a sec?" He caught her as she was walking into her office.

"Yeah, come in." She gestured him to sit, and she sat in her desk facing him. "What's up?"

"I need your help. You're really the only girl that Olivia is friends with…"

* * *

Short, I know, but I needed to get that out of the way. New chapter coming soon : ). Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be more inclined to write more when I have response. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the sequel to 'You're My Best Friend.' Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It motivates me to write more.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. It made my day to see I had a new review waiting. : )

Sorry the first chapter was only good and fluffy. Here's some drama.

I don't own these characters I just love the show.

Olivia's apartment, Sunday night

"Hey, El I need to talk to you about something." Olivia said sincerely facing Elliot on the couch. He was focused on watching a football game and only grunted. She usually knew better than to come between a man and his football, but this was weighing on her mind. A few seconds later, it went to commercial and Olivia had his undivided attention.

"What's up, babe?"

"Well, we've been together for a while now, and I think that we should…"

"Hang on." He turned his attention back to the TV. "Go! Go! Go! Awe, c'mon…" Elliot's voice trailed off as Olivia walked down the hall back to her bedroom. She knew it was a bad time, but this was important. She curled up in bed with a magazine, but eventually drifted off to sleep. A couple hours later, she felt the bed shift lightly and saw Elliot crawling in next to her. She pretended to sleep, even when he put his arm over her and scooted closer.

"Liv? Liv, you awake?"

"Hmm? Yeah." She stirred a bit before facing him.

"So." He smiled. "This Saturday. I want to take you out for your birthday."

"Elliot… you know how I am about birthday stuff. I'm not into that."

"C'mon, hon." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "You gotta do something special for your birthday besides treat yourself to an ice cream cone."

"I've never had anything special. Why start now?"

"Because you have me. I want to do something for you. Just let me." Now moving his hand to her cheek. He put his thumb on her chin and pulled her lips to his to give her gentle kisses. "Pleeeeeeaaassseeeee?" He pleaded, bringing his voice to a low sexy tone. One he knew she could never resist. One that no girl could resist, especially with those soft blue eyes of his.

Olivia smiled and slightly bit her bottom lip to try to hold back from completely giving in to what he was doing to her. She knew if she were standing, she would fall. Even after two years, he still made her weak in the knees. But this was a touchy subject for her. Her mother had hardly ever done anything for her birthday, and she hadn't much friends or family growing up. Olivia had spent her years blocking out the importance of having a birthday so that she wouldn't be disappointed when nothing happened. Although she trusted Elliot to not hurt her, it was hard to get over what she'd gone through. Liv looked toward the ceiling and groaned. "Elliot…"

"All you have to do is show up. Just dinner. What's the harm in that?"

"Ok. _Just_ dinner." She turned to Elliot and gave into her weakness, moving in closer to her boyfriend, kissing his neck and moving her hands up his bare chest. The cool touch of her hands made him flinch a bit, but knowing she wanted him warmed him right up. He followed her lead feeling her soft skin, as fascinated with her beauty as he was the first time he was with her.

**SVU Squad Room, 9 am, Tuesday**

Lately, the cases that were taken on by SVU were light, mostly paperwork. It made Elliot's job planning Olivia's surprise birthday party much easier. He was glad Cragen had given the idea for her to visit with Dr. Huang. She had been upset over the death of her mother, and with some of the victim's getting to her emotionally; Dr. Huang would keep her sane. Elliot was also glad that it kept her busy while he was secretly planning.

"Hey, how did it go with Huang?" Elliot asked as Olivia plopped down at her desk to finish her paperwork.

"Fine. You know, as much as I hate how he pries, I feel better after talking to him."

"He makes a living doing that, ya know?" Elliot smiled at her and left to go talk to a suspect with Munch.

"Ok, John, everything is set for Saturday. She said she would go to dinner, so that'll get her out of the house long enough for everyone to get there and set up. Thanks again for all your help."

"No problem, Elliot. I'm glad to see both of you happy together. I would've never have done this for any of my exes when we were together."

"Maybe that's why you're not together." Elliot smirked.

**Olivia's apartment, 8pm**

"Hey, El? Can I talk to you?" She asked walking into the kitchen where Elliot was preparing dinner

"Sure, baby." He fed her some of his spaghetti sauce for her to taste. "Go 'head."

"I…oohh.. that's good," commenting on the sauce, "We should sit down."

He followed her to the table and turned his chair to face her, taking her hand in his own. "You alright, Liv?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I decided about two months ago to stop taking my birth control. It had been making me an emotional mess. I thought we would be ok since you've been wearing a condom, but it turns out I was wrong."

"What do you mean you were wrong?" Elliot asked with closed eyes through his teeth. He took his hand away from hers to rub his forehead.

She swallowed hard then whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Elliot sighed and stood up, walking to the stove. He checked on dinner then came back to her. She sat with a look of fear, guilt, and sadness on her face. Fear of being a mom and of what Elliot is about to say; guilt because she knew this was partly her fault; and sadness because she was sensing he wasn't happy with her right now.

"How long have you known, Olivia?" He asked impatiently.

"About a week. I tried to tell you the other night, but you were too busy watching football to listen."

"You've known for a week, and you're only reason for not telling me is because I was watching football? What about before that? You had plenty of time before that! Are you even sure that you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I went to the doctor to find out. He said I'm 6 weeks along."

"And you're having it?"

"I can't believe you even said that, Elliot. This isn't just my baby… it's yours too!" Olivia stood up so fast that he chair flew backwards. She had tears in her eyes when she left the room. She grabbed her coat and left. Elliot was too shocked and too mad to stop her. The next thing Olivia knew, she was at Casey Novak's house.

"Hey, Liv!" She greeted. When she noticed that she was crying, she ushered her inside, "My God, Olivia, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you, I had nowhere else to go. I needed to get out of there."

"Don't apologize, honey. You're always welcome to come here. Come sit. C'mon." She brought her into the kitchen and had her sit down while she made two cups of hot chocolate. When she was done, she brought a mug to Olivia and sat facing her. "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant, Casey." She said, a tears rolling down her face, smiling.

"So then why are you upset? That's great news!"

"I thought Elliot would think so, too, but he wants me to get an abortion. I can't believe he would even suggest that."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want this baby. I'm going to keep it. I love Elliot and I want to have a family with him, and I thought he did too. Now I'm not so sure."


	3. Chapter 3

This is the sequel to 'You're My Best Friend.' Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It motivates me to write more.

Thanks to everyone who is keeping me motivated to write this. I defiently appreciate it. If you have any further comments, please feel free to email me! are thoughts.

I don't own these characters I just love the show.

* * *

Olivia sat on Casey's couch thinking over the past two years of her life. She and Elliot had hardly ever fought and when they did, it was nothing they got really upset over. It was always stuff that anyone who lived together would simply argue about. Nothing that would ever make her re-evaluate their relationship like this did. It killed her to think of not being with Elliot anymore, but if he really wanted her to get rid of this baby, he wasn't who she thought he was. Olivia was trying her hardest not to cry, but a song kept playing through her head. When she had heard it before, it was nothing but a sad ballad with great vocals. Now, it was something she felt like was happening to her. Instead of Aaliyah's sweet voice, she heard a song that broke her heart. 

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?  
How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?_

She quickly dried her tears when Casey came back in the room to talk to her.

"You ok, sweetie?" she sat on the couch, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Yeah." Olivia sniffled and took a deep breath. Olivia hated to show weakness in front of people, and only let Elliot see that. When that thought ran through her mind, she couldn't help but let go and cry. Through sobs and tears, Olivia tried to explain herself, "I'm sorry, Case. I just…"

"Olivia, you don't have to say anything. It's ok to cry." She said gently, moving in to hug her.

* * *

Elliot finished cooking dinner, but ended up just putting it in the fridge. He wasn't up to eating anything. Not after what Olivia had just dropped on him. _How could she do that? How could she stop taking her birth control without even telling me? Did she purposely do it to get pregnant?_ _We can't have a kid right now. This messes up everything good that we have right now._

On the other hand, Olivia was pregnant, and he was the father. No matter what, he was happy about it. He loves his kids, and knew he wanted to have some with Olivia. He loves her and everything about her. He respected her, and therefore respects her decisions. Sure he knew what he said was wrong, and he didn't mean it, but he was just shocked and upset. Upset that this ruins everything. He shouldn't have let her go out in the cold this late when she was in this condition. _This condition?_ _Man. I can't believe my Liv is pregnant. Why did I suggest such a horrible thing? Of course she would keep it. I want this baby, too. How could I say that? I'm so stupid._ Elliot knew she would go to Casey's, so he grabbed his coat and keys, and headed over there. He figured she had walked since she was so mad, and since she didn't leave that long ago, he decided to take a cab to try and catch her at Casey's before she left.

"Hey Casey, it's Elliot. Is Liv up there with you? I really need to talk to her."

Casey looked over at Olivia, asking her with the expression on her face if she wanted to tell him she was there. Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Come up." She said coldly, buzzing him in. Elliot rushed up the stairs to the third floor because he had too much adrenaline to wait for the elevator. Casey was surprised how fast he got there. He caught his breath before knocked on the door and when he did, Olivia answered. He saw her standing there, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He wasn't sure if it was because she was carrying his son or daughter, or because he was taken back by how absolutely breathtaking she was, but at that moment, he knew he had to be with her forever. He knew he wanted this baby more than anything else.

"Liv. I am so, so, so sorry. Please, forgive me. I want this. I do, I want this." He whispered putting his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, lifting her shirt a little bit and rubbing her belly. When he looked back at her, his eyes were filled with water. "I'm sorry, Olivia."

She looked into his eyes, "How could you say that, Elliot? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." He whispered shaking his head.

"I thought you loved me. I thought that… that no matter what happened, you would be there for me, Elliot." She started to cry again. "I need to know that you'll always be there. Because when I look at this baby, and see you, and when I look in his eyes and see yours and know that you're not there, I don't know if I'd be able to handle that, Elliot." She said, furrowing her brow, and shaking her head.

"Liv. I truly am sorry. I don't know how to show you that I will always be there for you, but whatever it is, I will do it." He got down to his knees. He kissed her belly, and moved his hands from her hips down to her hands that were at her sides, then looked up at her. "I love you, Livia. I can't picture my life without you. I want to be with you forever. I want to have lots of babies with you and grow old with you. You have to know… that I will _always_ be there for you, and that I could _never_ be without you. Please forgive me?" Elliot wiped his eyes with his sleeves, and then slipped a beautiful white gold diamond ring on her finger. "Will you let me prove to you that I will always love you and always be there for you? Will you marry me, Olivia Benson?"

Olivia looked down at Elliot begging her. Then at the ring, then at Casey with wide eyes. Then at the ring again, and back at Elliot. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she always wanted to be with Elliot, but marriage had never crossed her mind. Well, maybe once or twice. "So you do want this baby? You don't want to get rid of it?" Olivia smiled. Elliot shook his head as he stood up.

"I want it. I do."

"Me too. I do, too." She looked into his eyes again to verify that he was sincere. When she saw the love and compassion in them, she moved in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Casey had been smiling since he pulled out the ring, but when they were still kissing, she started to feel uncomfortable, and turned to clean her mess in the kitchen. Elliot pulled Olivia from the doorway, and shut the door. She pushed him against the wall, still kissing him. Elliot finally took her shoulders and slowly peeled her away.

"Liv…" He smiled as she kissed him again. He gave in for a moment, then pulled her a little farther. "So, whaddya say?"

"Let's go back home." She said both eagerly and passionately.

"And some may wonder why you're pregnant." he said sarcastically.But he had wanted her just as much as she showed her want for him. They hurried back home, kissing almost the whole way there. When they got inside, Elliot locked the door behind him, kicking off his shoes, and shrugging off his jacket, while she did the same. Then, like magnets, they went right back to each other's arms, kissing. They only stopped to pull their shirts over their heads. Making their way to the bedroom was rough and knocked some pictures off the wall they slammed against. When they finally made it to the bed, their clothes all over the apartment. They slowed the kissing down a bit when she pulled him on top of her.

Late into the night, Olivia lay in Elliot's arms, listening to his heartbeat and felt his breathing with the rise and fall of her head on his chest. She'd hoped all the activity they just went through didn't hurt the baby. She brought her hand a few inches from her face and looked at her ring with a smile and placed the other hand on her belly.

"You never gave me an answer, you know." Elliot whispered to her when he saw that she was looking at her ring.

"What just happened wasn't answer enough?" Olivia smirked, looking up at him. Elliot looked down at her smirking back and shook his head.

"I need to hear it. I need you to say it."

"I want to marry you, Elliot. I do. I love you."

"And?"

"I forgive you."

He smiled, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank You. I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

This is the sequel to 'You're My Best Friend.' Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It motivates me to write more.

Thank you all so much for all your comments and reviews. It makes my day.

Lu78, where did you see it going?  
I hate to think I'm misleading you all :(

_Italics are thoughts._

I don't own these characters I just love the show.

* * *

The next few days went by easy for Olivia and Elliot. They decided to not tell anyone about the engagement just yet, so she kept her ring at home. As much as she wanted to wear it and show it off, she knew it was best to wait. Before they knew it, it was Saturday, Olivia's 30th birthday. Elliot woke her up with a kiss and made her a big breakfast then headed to work. Olivia had to be in court first thing for a recent case against a man who molested three women. _Great way to start a day_, she thought. But Elliot was glad to get her away from the station so he could finalize everything for her party.

Everything was set, and all his paperwork was done. As he was leaving to get ready to take Liv out for dinner, Casey showed up.

"Hey, Elliot, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure, what is it?" She pulled him aside where nobody could hear them. She knew they wanted to keep the engagement a secret.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other night. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're great. I had said something I shouldn't have, and we got into a fight. But we're ok."

"She told me. You know, about the baby." She whispered when she said 'baby'.

"Oh." Elliot suddenly realized she probably also told Casey about what he had said that night. "We worked it out, you know. Everything's fine."

"Congratulations, Elliot. On the baby and the engagement." Casey smiled letting him know she knew everything was fine. "But if you ever hurt her, I'm going to have to kill you." She laughed, half joking. "But I thought you weren't going to give her the ring until tonight?"

"It just seemed right to do it then. We'll announce it tonight." With that, Casey hugged him and congratulated him again, and let him go get ready.

"You ready yet, Liv?" Elliot asked impatiently from the living room. "We have reservations and need to get there soon."

"Okay, I'm ready." She called, walking into the living room. As soon as Elliot looked at her, he was glad she took all the time she did. She looked beautiful, wearing a strapless black dress that hugged her curves and flowed into an A-line skirt. Her shiny brown hair barely swept over the tops of her shoulders, and she had diamond earrings that glistened in the light like her deep brown eyes did.

"Wow. Livy, you look great." He swallowed hard, trying to contain himself. "Maybe we should stay in tonight." He smiled slyly.

"No way, mister! This is the last time I can wear this before the baby is born. We're going out." She linked her arm through his, and they headed out.

Elliot took her to a quiet romantic little restaurant near central park. They had a great dinner and enjoyed each other's company, telling stories, laughing, and kissing. "Ready to get outta here?" He said after handing the waiter the signed credit card receipt. She nodded and they were out.

"Elliot, thank you so much for tonight. I had a great time. I'm glad you talked me into this."

"Baby, the night is just starting." He said as a horse and carriage pulled up. "C'mon. Let's ride through the park."

"Oh, Elliot." She tilted her head slightly in awe as he took her hand to help her in the carriage. "I thought I said only dinner?"

"I know. But did you honestly think that was all I was going to do?"

"No." She smiled, and kissed him. "I love you so much, Elliot Stabler."

"Hey… you're wearing your ring." Elliot smiled. He hated that she couldn't wear it, but he wanted them to announce it at the party.

"I figured we'd only be together, and I wanted tonight to be special. And this is special."

After a peaceful ride through the park, the couple headed back to the apartment. Elliot made a point to make her laugh loudly so the people inside could hear them coming down the hall. He put the key in the door and fumbled loudly. She stepped inside before him, turning the lights on and immediately hearing a loud, "SURPRISE!"

Olivia stood shocked. Looking around she saw all her friends. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey, others that worked in the station with her, and people she knew in the academy. She never realized how many people she knew, and how many people loved her.

She smiled widely and turned to Elliot, "Oh my gosh. This is for me!"

He nodded assuring it indeed was all for her, "Happy Birthday, Olivia." He said in her ear when she hugged him. "This is a birthday party all for you."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "Thank you." She said quietly to him, forming tears in her eyes and smiling. He rubbed her back as she turned to her guests.

"WOW!" She laughed. "I've never… wow, thank you all so much!"

"Happy Birthday, Olivia!" Alex came up and hugged her.

"ALEX? Oh my gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I know! I got out! All the guys involved either died or ratted each other out in exchange for deals, so, here I am! Elliot called me when he found out and asked me to come tonight. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I can't believe all this."

Everyone mingled and talked for a couple hours and Olivia opened the presents that people brought for her. When she was all done, she pulled Elliot into the kitchen to talk to him a moment. "Hey, El? When should we tell everyone? I mean, tonight would be perfect since everyone is here, right?"

"Yeah. Let's do it now." He held her left hand as they walked back into the living room together where all the guests were. "Excuse me, everyone! We have something we'd like to tell you." He said over the crowd, turning down the stereo a bit. Everyone got quiet. They had agreed to tell them both pieces of information. He continued, "Olivia and I have decided to get married." He held her hand up so they could see the ring on her finger. Everyone gasped in surprise, and then clapped. Elliot looked over at Olivia who was smiling and taking it all in. _God, she looks beautiful._

"….AND!" She continued. "I'm pregnant." A collective awe filled the room followed by more clapping and some whistling. The rest of the night people were coming up and congratulating them. By 2 am, the guests were gone, with the exception of a few who were helping to clean up. By 2:45, the place was empty and clean.

"Finally, I have you all to myself." Elliot pulled Olivia to him, smiling. The faint smell of champagne lingered on his breath, but she leaned to kiss him anyway, pulling him closer to her by the front of his shirt. He grabbed her hips and held them against his own, deepening the intensity of their kiss.

* * *

Olivia woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked over at the clock – _four am?_ She let out a frustrated sigh since she had just fallen asleep, rubbed her eyes and answered the phone. "Benson?… Who is this?… yeah, I'll be right there."

"Who was that, babe?" Elliot asked half asleep.

"It was Fin. He got a call and Munch isn't available. I'll see you later at the station."

"You want me to go?"

"No, it's ok. I got it. Go back to sleep." Olivia got dressed quickly and headed out the door to meet Fin at the scene. When she got there, the sun was threatening to rise, but it was still dark out. There were no cars, paramedics – nothing to make it look like a crime scene at all. "Fin…" She said aloud, a little mad for giving her the wrong address. She pulled her phone out to call him to verify the address again, but before he could answer, she felt a hard metal object push against her head. She went to reach for her gun

"Don't move. If you touch that gun, I will shoot you."

"Take my money, just let me go." She dropped her phone.

"I don't want your money, bitch. I want you."

Olivia turned around slowly with her hands up, and he allowed it. She couldn't see his features because it was a little dark still, but she could make out his height and build. He stood there, angry, pointing a gun at her face. She quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it, and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and fell to his knees. Olivia started to run, but felt a hard sharp pain in her calf after hearing a loud popping sound. She immediately lost her footing and fell to the ground. The man came up and stood over her, she could see his features more clearly now. He tied his jacket tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"See what you made me do, bitch!" He grunted before hitting her over the head with the handle of his gun to knock her out. His phone rang, and he picked it up, immediately reminding him of her phone. "Yeah… yeah, I got her. I'm on my way." He stood over the phone for a moment before crushing it under his foot.

* * *

**SVU Squad Room, 9 am**

Munch and Fin were already at their desks when Elliot sat down at his. "Hey Fin, where's Liv?"

"I don't know, haven't seen her since the party last night." Fin shrugged.

"What do you mean? She got a call from you at 4am asking her to come to a crime scene cause Munch couldn't make it."

"I got no calls." Munch said, looking at Fin.

"I was sleeping like a baby at 4am. In fact, my phone was off." He looked at his phone and noticed he had a voicemail. " I got a voicemail. I didn't even hear it ring.

"Then where the hell is she?" Elliot stood angry walking to Cragen's office. "You see Olivia come in this morning?"

"No. I haven't seen her since last night. Great party by the way."

"She got a call at 4am saying it was Fin, needed her to meet him at a crime scene cause Munch couldn't make it. Fin says he was sleeping at 4am, never made the call."

"Hey Elliot! You gotta listen to this." Fin said hurrying over to Elliot.

* * *

Olivia woke handcuffed to a bed. Her first thought was the she had been raped, but she didn't feel any different, and her pants were still on. She looked around the dark, almost empty room and saw nobody, but heard voiced outside the room. She wondered what the hell had happened, what Fin set her up to. She heard footsteps come closer to her room and almost pretended like she was unconscious still, but they came into the room too quickly.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? Oh, sweetheart, we got a lot of catching up to do. You put me away ten years ago for raping that stupid little bitch that ratted me out! Well guess what? I'm out." He flashed an evil smile. "And you're going to pay just like that little bitch did."

"Kevin Baxter. I didn't put you away, the jury did. You did more than rape that girl, you raped and murdered three women. And if you're going to kill me, why didn't you just let your buddy leave me to bleed to death after he shot me?"

"I want you to suffer like I suffered for the last ten years." He whispered into her ear. She cringed when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Go to hell." For that, he slapped her in the face.

"Watch your mouth, you stupid bitch! It'll only make you suffer more. Besides, you don't want to look all beaten up when you meet my friend. He's been wanting to meet you for a long time." He grinned and left the room.

* * *

Elliot heard Olivia briefly try to negotiate with the man, then he heard struggling, grunting, and then a gunshot. He knew Olivia was on the wrong side of the barrel otherwise she'd be in, but he didn't think she was dead. He could hear the man yell at Olivia. It broke his heart to know that he wasn't there to help her. All he could do now is find her.

"Elliot, we had Olivia's cell phone traced to this area. No calls were made since then. You and Fin got check it out." Cragen handed Elliot a piece of paper with an address on it. Elliot raced over and got there as quick as possible. He jumped out of the car and started searching for any clues he could find. He looked for blood because he knew she had been shot. When he reached the sidewalk, he saw her phone crushed into three pieces. When he picked it up, he looked up and down the cement both ways and saw blood about ten feet away.

"Fin! Look at this." He ran his finger over it and felt that it wasn't quite dry. Fin took a cotton swab for a sample and placed it into an evidence bag. Fin searched the street for anything more while Elliot looked closer to where he was kneeling to find something, anything. He noticed something shiny about two feet away in a small crack between the building and the sidewalk. When he picked it up, his heart caught in his throat.

* * *

Longest chapter I think I've written so far… 5 pages! Hope you enjoy, please R&R. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the sequel to 'You're My Best Friend.' Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It motivates me to write more.

Thank you all so much for all your comments and reviews. It makes my day.

_Italics are thoughts._

I don't own these characters I just love the show.

* * *

It was her ring. Elliot knew then for certain that Olivia was alive when she left there. He knew she had left this for him, so he would know she was still alive. Or was. But he couldn't think like that. He ran over to Fin to show him what he found.

"She's not here, we need to find her." They headed to the lab to drop of the blood sample. It didn't take long for them to match it to Olivia, so they headed back to the squadroom when they heard the news.

"I found her ring, Cap. She left it for me, I know she did." Elliot said, shaking as he practically burst into Don Cragen's office.

"We'll find her, Elliot, don't worry. She'll be all right. But I'm going to need your head in this case, got it?" Cragen placed a knowing hand on Elliot's shoulder as he nodded in response.

* * *

Olivia felt herself grow more and more tired and wondered how long she had been there since she had been in and out of consciousness. Even though it wasn't even a whole day, she'd felt like it had been days because of all the beatings she received. She'd hoped by now Elliot had found her ring, and racked her brain to figure out how to get out of this situation. But she started to get weak and even more tired. A man came in and fed her little bits of food here and there, and periodically gave her water, but it wasn't enough. When Baxter came in the room to check on her himself, she played along with him.

"How are you doing, Benson?"

"I'm hungry. Can I please have some more food?"

"Oh sure. In your condition, these men should be feeding you more." He said a bit sarcastically. "After all, you're eating for two."

"How did you...?"

"I know everything about you." He told two of his followers to take the handcuffs off her and follow him while carrying her. "She's weak enough to not fight back." He almost laughed, knowing she'd still try.

"Where are you taking me?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." They carried her to a van they had parked in the back so nobody would see. Olivia had done her best to leave behind some spit and a little blood without anyone noticing in case anyone came this way looking for her. The men blindfolded her, but she still knew what she was doing, and about where she was. Liv had been all over the city, and knew most of the sounds and approximately what areas they came from. After all, it was her job, and she was a great detective. When they got to their destination, they carried her inside, keeping the blindfold on as they tied her to a chair. _Just like the movies_, she thought. _This should be easy to get away from. _

"She's here, boss." Olivia could hear someone say when a man opened a door. She heard a few sets of footsteps come near her and stop.

"Remove the blind fold, I want her to see me." A new voice said. He must've been the boss of it all because Kevin removed the blindfold as if he was no longer in command. The new voice, new guy, was now in charge. When her eyes adjusted to the room, she settled them on the 'boss' who was looking directly at her. "Well, well, well, Olivia Benson. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"A real pleasure." She said in return. She didn't know why, but instead of feeling weak and going along with their plans, she suddenly felt strong, but also bitter.

"You've always had a smart mouth."

"How the hell would you know?"

"I know everything about you. I've known you since before you were a gleam in your father's eye."

Elliot sat at his desk thinking about the voicemail he'd heard that morning. It was approaching nine o'clock, and he felt tired and useless.

"Elliot, why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll call you in when we hear something."

"No, I can't go there. I can't." he said, lowering his head and closing his mouth tight to keep from crying.

"Then go hit one of the bunks. You need to rest."

"I can't sleep at a time like this, Cap. I can't."

"It wasn't a request, Stabler, it was an order. You won't do anyone any good by not resting. I promise you'll be the first to know when something happens."

Elliot looked his captain in the eye as tears involuntarily fell down his face. He knew Cragen was right, so he headed up to get some rest.

Olivia looked in confusion at the man standing before her. "Who are you?"

"What, you don't recognize me?"

She shook her head. He looked around at the guys in the room, chuckling.

"How can you not recognize your own dad? Don't you see the resemblance?"

Olivia took a sharp breath and nearly fainted. _My father? After all this time, this is how we meet? I always thought he would be a perp that I would collar, not his kidnap victim. _"No." She simply said.

"Oh, that's too bad. You know, I bet your kid will have some of my features. Maybe not the dreamy blue eyes it's father has." He said purposely to upset her to talk about Elliot.

"What do you want from me?" She said coldly.

"Weren't you ever curious to meet me? Huh? Didn't you ever want to know half of the reason why you are here? Because of your bitch mother, my life is ruined! And since she's no longer with us, you'll have to pay for her actions."

"How did she ruin _your_ life? You ruined your own life the second you decided to rape her. And ruined hers at the same time." She said with a smug smile.

"You Bitch." He slapped her across the face.

"Now, dad, that's child abuse." She heard herself say before she blacked out again. He had punched her this time because he was so angry with her.

"Take her back. I'm done with the bitch. I'll be sending someone over to have his way with her later." He said, walking out of the room and slamming his door behind him.

* * *

Elliot reached his arm out to take Olivia's as she walked down the aisle toward him. Her veil was covering her face, and every time he reached out, she seemed to be getting further away. "Olivia! Come back! Come on, Olivia!" He yelled to her. But the aisle kept getting longer.

"ELLIOT! WAKE UP!"

Elliot jumped up from the bed when he heard Cragen's voice. He had barely been sleeping and the slightest noise could've awakened him, but that didn't keep him from dreaming. "Yeah? Did you find her? Is she ok?"

The next thing Olivia knew, she was back in the van. For a moment, she couldn't tell if she was alive, but when she felt the pain in her leg, she knew she was.

"I got a call from Fin. He had a search team out downtown near some old apartments and found blood on the ground." Elliot tightened his jaw and clenched his fist. "We had it rushed for testing, and it's Olivia's. There wasn't a lot of it, which leads us to believe she is alive. Neighbors say they saw a couple guys carry a woman to their van a few hours ago, so we're expecting them to come back. We have people down there, snipers, SWAT team…." Cragen's voice trailed off as Elliot hurried to put on his shoes and coat.

"Where?"

"You're not going without me."

"I need to get there, now!"

"Elliot, we have plenty of people down there. You can come with me."

"You don't understand, I don't care how many people you got there, Tell me where it is!"

"I do understand. Olivia is like a daughter to me, Elliot. And you're not driving like this. C'mon. You're coming with me."

Elliot gave in and rushed out to the car. He knew if he drove, they would be there in five minutes. But he settled for ten. Men were hidden all over the place so nobody would suspect anything when they came back. Ten more minutes went by before the van pulled up.

* * *

Olivia sensed something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she somehow knew something was about to happen.

The men pulled her out of the van, trying to be discreet. They got her inside unnoticed.

* * *

"I'm going in, Cap. I have to go in."

"We've got people going in there already. I don't want to risk it."

"Please, let me go in."

"Not happening. I'm sorry, Elliot."

* * *

Kevin Baxter threw Olivia onto the bed she had been in before. The sun was now starting to rise, she'd noticed, when they took the blindfold off. She looked over at the closed curtain, hoping to see some light. Kevin left the room, and Olivia sweet-talked the guard watching her to open the curtain. He did, and she immediately saw it. They didn't, of course, someone with an untrained eye wouldn't. But she knew they were there.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Elliot asked, impatiently to nobody in particular. As soon as Cragen was out of sight, he slipped inside the building. He passed a gunman who told him he wasn't supposed to be in there. "What apartment are they in?"

"I can't tell you that, Detective." Elliot pushed him against the wall by his throat and came within inches of his face.

"What apartment are they in?" He asked again with force.

"2C. But you can't go…" before he could finish, Elliot was sneaking up the back stairs. When he got the right floor, he moved slowly into the hallway to find more gunmen waiting. "What are you all waiting for? Get in there!" He said in an angry whisper.

"We're waiting for conformation."

"For WHAT? I'm going in." Before they could stop him, he kicked open the door. "POLICE! FREEZE!" There were about six guys with guns pointed at the four men in the apartment, including Kevin Baxter. "Baxter, you son of a bitch." Elliot whispered in disbelief. The four guys all pointed their guns up, also. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" A gunman behind Elliot said. A fifth man came into the room holding Olivia in front of him as a shield with a gun to her head.

"Drop your weapons, all of you! Or I will shoot the bitch in the head!"

They started to lower them, but before they could completely let go, a shot came through the window from outside and shot the man in the head, then four more came right after, killing the other men. Kevin quickly went for Olivia, but before he could even get to her, his arm was shot and taken off at the elbow by three different men; two from inside, one from outside. Elliot rushed over to Olivia who was now collapsed on the floor. He knelt down beside her. "Are you ok, Liv? Are you hurt, baby? Oh, Liv, I am so sorry I let this happen. It's my fault."

"No, no it's not your fault. I'm ok. I just need to get to the hospital."

The other men rushed into the room and carried Kevin out and down to the paramedics to get his hand bandaged up before they took him in.

Elliot's eyes widened, "What did they do to you, I'll kill 'em if they…"

"No, it's nothing like that. I got shot in the leg. They bandaged it up, but I need it checked out. I can't walk." Elliot scooped her up and brought her down to the ambulance. She rested her head against his chest and almost fell asleep to the sound of his heart racing. He rubbed the back of her head with the hand that was holding it up and finally sat her down on the back of the truck. Olivia told the paramedics all her symptoms, and that she was pregnant. They immediately took her to the hospital and Elliot rode with her.

* * *

((This was a pretty long one, too. Sorry I left you hanging before! Please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for it. More coming soon. Also, sorry if things moved too quickly in this. I'm not used to writing action stuff.)) 


	6. Chapter 6

This is the sequel to 'You're My Best Friend.' Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It motivates me to write more.

Thank you all so much for all your comments and reviews. It makes my day.

The lines between most of the sentences toward the second half indicate scene switing. But I'm sure you knew that.

_Italics are thoughts._

I don't own these characters I just love the show.

* * *

Elliot waited in a chair outside of the operating room for news on Olivia.

"How is she, Elliot?" Cragenasked, arriving shortly after she went in.

"I'm still waiting to hear." He paused for a moment to continue thinking. "I should've been there. How could I let this happen?"

"This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You let her do her job because she's a great cop. That's all. She handled herself very well for being in that situation. There is nothing you can do but be there for her now. If you thought about all the what-ifs, you would go crazy. Just think of how you can protect her and make her happy now, not what you should've done."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Cap."

They both sat in silence thinking about the events that had just happened. Elliot knew his captain was right, but he couldn't help thinking part of this was his fault. He felt so guilty for not being there for her, to help and protect her. He started to feel the helplessness that he had earlier that day when they had no leads and all he could do was sleep. _Sleep? How can I sleep when my Livia is out there with God knows who doing God knows what to her._ He had thought. His thoughts and sleep were disturbed by the doctor with news on his patient.

"How is she, doc? Can I see her now?"

"She did great. We pulled the bullet from her calf muscle. She'll be able to walk, but she may be limping for a few days. I suggest keeping the fieldwork low until she fully recovers. It should only be a few weeks. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. She's a strong woman, a fighter for sure."

"And the baby?"

"It's doing great." He smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"My pleasure. You can see her now." He said to Don.

"Me? Elliot should go first…"

"She requested to see the captain first." He said walking away. Cragen shrugged and knocked on Olivia's door before following her instruction to enter.

"Hey, how you holding up, Benson?"

"I'm great, considering. Doctor says I'll recover in a few weeks."

"That was some tough shit you went through." He said smiling as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

She laughed a little, "My father was behind it. Baxter did it for him because he wanted revenge, also, but my father was the ringleader." Cragen frowned before apologizing. "It's ok. I had always wanted to know who he was, but not like that. I always thought he would strike again. I would look at guys were collared that were his age and wondered if it was him. I would look closely to find any features I might know. I just figured I'd be arresting him rather than him kidnapping me, you know?" Some tears fell down her face and she looked toward the ceiling to try to stop herself from crying.

Don didn't know what to say. "We'll get him, Olivia. You will cuff him and we'll put him away. I promise you that."

"Thank you." She smiled when she finally looked back at him. "I have a favor to ask. That's why I wanted to see you before Elliot."

"Sure, anything."

"As much as you're my boss, you've been great to me, like… like the father I never had. Until today" she laughed, "But I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle when Elliot and I get married."

This time Cragen's eyes were wet with tears. He was so touched that she thought of him that way since he never really had a family himself. "I'd be honored to."

Elliot paced back and forth in front of the room waiting for his turn to see Olivia. When Cragen walked out, his head shot up. "Your turn, Stabler." Elliot smiled and walked in.

He went straight in for a kiss. "How you doing? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm so glad to see you."

"I have something for you." Elliot took Olivia's hand and slipped her ring back onto her finger.

"You found it. You found me." She whispered.

"I always will." He whispered back as he kissed her on the forehead.

Olivia woke late into the night sweating in her hospital bed. She had such a real dream about her father; so real that it scared her. She felt him next to her, but when she woke up was relieved to see that it was Elliot. She turned her head to face him, watching his as he slept. She'd wished that he could be right next to her so that she could fall asleep to the rhythm of his breathing. _This bed is big enough, we don't need that much room,_ she thought. "Elliot. Elliot." She whispered shaking him a little.

"You ok? What can I get you?" he asked half asleep.

"Will you come sleep next to me? I want you next to me."

Without hesitation he crawled right beside her, pulling her head to his chest. "Are you ok?" he asked with closed eyes.

"I had a bad dream. He was here next to me."

Elliot looked down into her eyes. "He can't hurt you anymore, Liv. I'm here." He pulled her even closer, and she melted against him and immediately they both fell asleep listening to each other's hearts.

When the nurse walked in early the following morning, she noticed how adorable they had looked. She ran to get another nurse on duty, "Hey, Kathy… you gotta come see this! It's the most precious thing."

When the two women walked into the room, Kathy's heart caught in her throat. She remembered when she and Elliot slept, they had never been that close to each other in all those years. She found herself a little jealous. Not because they never had that, but because she didn't have that now. She also felt a little angry for not letting them be together sooner. They were obviously made for each other.

* * *

**SVU Squadroom, four months later**

Olivia and Elliot were wrapping up the cases and paper work for the day. Cragen had tried to give them lighter cases since the wedding was only two days away, and the planning for that was insane. There were guest lists to be finalized, reservations to triple check on, clothes to be picked up from the tailor's, and flowers to order. Today was going to be their last day into work for the next ten days.

"Would you kids go home already? I don't want to see either of your mugs in here for the next ten days. Is that understood?" Cragen yelled at them from his office. Although he was joking around, he was partially serious.

"All right, already. We're going." Elliot said grabbing his coat. Olivia headed for Cragen's office.

"Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure." He held the door open for her and closed it behind her as she turned to face him.

"You know, I never thanked you for what you did with my case."

"You don't have to thank me, I made you a promise."

"I know. But it means a lot to me. I feel much safer having my wedding knowing he's going to be behind bars for a long time."

"Don't just thank me. I'm not the one who found all the rapes and he'd gotten away with all those years. You know that you're husband did that. And Casey made sure he was put away for good."

"I know. But what you did was great. Thanks again. See you Saturday." She said, kissing him on the cheek and walking out to meet Elliot.

Saturday rolled around sooner then they'd thought it would. Olivia hadn't seen Elliot since the night before and was staying at Casey's apartment.

"Olivia, what time do you want to go and get ready?" Casey shouted to her from the living room.

Olivia poked her head out of the bathroom. "As soon as I get dressed. I'll be out in a minute." Even though she took a relaxing bath, she was still nervous about this evening. "What time is it, Case?"

"One. We're cutting it close. What time do you have to meet Elliot?"

"Meet him? I don't have to meet him anywhere."

"I mean, at the end of the aisle. What time does it start again?"

"Casey, you're my maiden of honor, and you don't know what time the wedding starts? That scares me a little. And it starts at five."

"Just try and hurry up, Liv?"

The two headed out ten minutes later and met Alex at a restaurant for a quick lunch before heading to the salon for hair and makeup. They made it to the church by four to get dressed in a spare room. Casey and Alex wore matching strapless black dresses that went a little below the knee. They had beautiful white embroidered flowers on the bottom and thick white ribbons that tied around their waists. Each had their hair done up in a summer 'do.

Olivia stepped in front of a three-way mirror they had set up in the changing room to examine herself in her gown.

* * *

Elliot stepped out in front of John and Fin when he finished putting on his black tuxedo. "How do I look, guys?" They had somewhat matching tuxes to Elliot.

* * *

"You look great, Liv." Alex said in awe.

"Beautiful." Casey added.

* * *

"You guys don't look half bad yourselves," Elliot answered Munch and Fin's responses.

* * *

Olivia was wearing a white gown with thin straps. It flowed into a small train with little buttons down the back, stopping at her lower back. There was a small hook on the train to hook it to one of the buttons for the reception. The top had beautiful beads and pearls that covered it, and as it went down the dress, there were less and less designs. It flowed so beautifully and she was glowing. Her hair swept her shoulders and was pulled back slightly on the sides with pretty jeweled pins and topped with her veil that hung in back instead of in front of her face. "I can't wait to see Elliot." She smiled.

* * *

At that exact same moment Elliot smiled, "I can't wait to see Olivia." Elliot walked out of the room and to the front of the church with John and Fin. They waited for the girls to arrive.

* * *

Captain Cragen knocked on the door to Olivia's dressing room, and walked inside when he heard the ok. He stood looking at Olivia. "You look great, Liv."

"Thank You, Cap." She was all smiles. In fact, despite her nervousness, she had been smiling all day long. "Are Elizabeth and Dickie ready? She asked Maureen. She wanted to make the kids feel like they were apart of the wedding. Liz was the flower girl and Dickie was the ring bearer. Maureen and Kathleen weren't in the wedding, but each of them helped quite a bit with everything, so they still had a place. Maureen's biggest job was to find a good DJ for the reception, and Kathleen was to take pictures at the reception.

"Olivia, I'm ready." Liz's voice said over the people talking. "I have the flower petals you gave me." She held them up to show her.

"And I have the rings, Livia." Dickie said.

"Great! You guys are doing great. Thank you."

"Are those really all the petals from what my dad gave you?" Maureen asked in disbelief.

"Romantic, huh?" Olivia replied, excitedly.

"Ok, it's time." Casey said walking back into the room. Everyone got into their places in the back of the church. Dickie escorted Liz down the aisle as she dropped petals in front of her. Maureen and Kathleen walked after them, but sat in the front row on their father's side rather than standing near Olivia. Next was Alex, then Casey taking their places on the stage.

Then the music began. Olivia's stomach did flips when she heard the first notes of the song. She linked her arm through Don's and they walked into view of everyone who was standing for her. Her eyes immediately locked Elliot's. Even from the other end of the aisle she could see how blue they were.

* * *

Elliot watched his daughters walk down they aisle followed by Alex and Casey. He took a deep breath as Munch patted his shoulder. When he heard the notes to the wedding song begin, everyone stood up, waiting to his Olivia. _My Olivia, _he thought. His eyes found hers before anything else. He looked her over and noticed she was glowing. It wasn't from the light coming from behind her, either. As his eyes slowly slid down her body, they stopped at the slight bump of her belly. The dress had been altered a bit, he was sure, even though she hadn't gotten that big.

* * *

The first thing she noticed besides Elliot's eyes was the look on his face when he saw her. She had never seen him look at her that way before. He came close that night at Casey's after they had gotten into the fight about the baby. She was almost positive she saw water in his eyes. As much as she wanted to acknowledge the guests that were there, she couldn't take her eyes off of Elliot. It took everything for her to wait until the end of the ceremony to kiss him.

And neither of them could stop smiling at each other.

Don gave Olivia away to Elliot and took his seat in the front row on Olivia's side, where the father would sit. Olivia took Elliot's hand and followed him to where they were to stand, in front of the minister. The couple said the traditional 'I do' vows before saying their own.

"Elliot Stabler, From the first day we became partners, seven years ago, I've liked you. It was only when I discovered that you liked me back did I begin to let myself love you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I never have, nor will I ever, love and trust anyone as much I as do you. I promise to be there for you, for always, no matter what life brings us. Even if it's another baby." They smiled at each other. The guests gave a collective awe, but only Elliot, Olivia and Casey knew the real meaning to that statement. She placed a ring on Elliot's finger.

"My Livia Benson. From the moment you walked into the station on your first day of work, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. And even though I didn't think anything would ever happen with us then, I still wouldn't let Munch make a move." They all smiled and laughed. "You've always been there for me and have been the greatest friend to me. I couldn't have asked Cragen for a better partner. And I couldn't have asked God for a better best friend and wife." He stopped reading the card he had prepared and looked into her eyes. "Please know that I will always be there for you, no matter what, for always. And know that any decisions that you make," he put his hands on her belly and slowly moved them to rest on her hips, "I will always be there to back you up. I love you." Then he placed a wedding ring on Olivia's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot gave her a heart melting half smile before stepping in closer. He placed a hand gently under her chin to bring her mouth to his and kissed her. It was by far the most passionate, wonderful kiss she had ever received. He kept it light since there were so many people watching. When they pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes and each mouthed, 'I love you' before turning and facing their guests to walk down the aisle.

((Wow, ok seven pages! That's crazy! I hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R. And keep an eye out for the epilogue coming soon. :) Thank you!))


	7. Epilogue

This is the sequel to 'You're My Best Friend.' Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It motivates me to write more.

Thank you all so much for all your comments and reviews. It makes my day.

I don't own these characters I just love the show.

* * *

**Epilogue**

When Elliot and Olivia returned from their honeymoon in the Bahamas, they couldn't wait to get home.

"Elliot, where are you going? I'm tired, I want to go home."

"I want to show you my wedding present to you, Liv."

"Can't this wait? You have exhausted me this past week." She smiled slyly.

"You better get some more energy. C'mon, we're here." Elliot tied a silk scarf around Olivia's eyes so she wouldn't see where they were going. After going inside somewhere, she knew, and going up an elevator, they were there. She heard Elliot put a key in a lock and open a door, but she still had no idea what was in store for her.

"Hurry up, El!" She said excitedly. When the door was open and they stepped inside, he removed the scarf from her eyes. An apartment with all of their belongings was in front of her. She stood with her mouth wide open in shock. "Babe, I can't believe this. How did you… when…?"

"Well, when you were partnering with Fin or Munch when I had 'court' to go to, I was really apartment shopping. I found this one, and I thought you would love it. I know you want to stay in the city, so I found a nicer one. One where we can raise our kids. And I hired a moving company along with our friends to move and set this stuff up while were away so you had it to come back to."

"I don't know what to say. This is so amazing." He gave him a kiss and stared to look around. There were three bedrooms and two of the doors were open. One was a bedroom for the two of them. The other was a spare room and an office. "What's in there?" She asked pointing to the closed door after she had seen everything else in the house.

"It's the second part of your present. Go ahead." He nudged her playfully to open the door.

"Oh my gosh. I can't… oh, Elliot. It's beautiful." She said in awe as she looked at the baby's room. It was completely furnished with a crib, rocking chair, changing table, dresser, toys and stuffed animals. Everything you would need for a baby was in that room.

Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She fell back to him, putting her hands on his. "Its so amazing." She turned to him and kissed him. She started with little kisses first, then turned them into deep passionate kissing. She put both hands on either side of his face before hooking them around his neck. He pulled her hips against his own then lifted her so her legs went around his waist as he carried her into their new bedroom and fell on top of her onto the bed.

"Guess the honeymoon wasn't enough for you." He smiled and said as he was catching his breath.

She shook her head and pulled him back to her to kiss him again. They fumbled with each other's clothes, ripping them off as fast as they could. Olivia tilted her head back as he kissed her throat.

"I love you, Stabler." She said between breaths.

Elliot's breathing was also heavy but managed to say, "I love you, too, Olivia."

**Three Months Later………**

Olivia and Elliot brought home a baby boy named Connor Trustin Stabler. They chose Connor because it means 'full of love or desire'. And they chose Trustin because it means trust, which is what they forever promised each other after they found out Olivia was pregnant.

The End.

I hope you all liked it! Please review the story as a whole. Thank you!


End file.
